Season 6
DO NOT MAKE THE FINALS UNLESS YOU ARE KORYDABOMB! With The PanTher Taking Back The Title For The Evil Sinistras,He Starts To Gain More Control.Will It Be Enough To Make It 3-3? See the: Created Season 6 Finals Dexteras: 18 Sinistras: 12 Ties: Match 1: Jackpot Jake(DEX) Vs. Comet Blue(SIN) The New Beating Dummy For The Planetaries Have Them Making One Plan After Another,Thinking Hes As Good As HIs Brother. In Round 1, Comet Has A Trap Door In Front Of Him,For When Jake Comes To Hit Him,But Jake Is On The Other Side Of The Ring,Counting His Money.Comet Gets Frustrated He Wont Fight,So He Goes Over There And Falls Through The Trap Door He Set.In Round 2,Jake Looks Up To See Comet Blue,Steamed And Jake Claps His Hands To Que A GIANT Slot Machine To Fall On Him. Match 2: Gill (DEX) vs. Freakshow (SIN) It the ultimate match of the disgusting as the real swamp monster Freakshow battles the almost swamp monster Gill. Freakshow gets the upper hand giving Gill a proper swamp monster to swamp monster welcome. Gill comes back in the game by giving Freakshow a taste of his own swamp. Freakshow uses the Swamp Slick Strike but is stopped dead in it's track by the Swamp Mud Flop, giving Gill the win! Match 3: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. The Visitor (SIN) The little kid Good/Bad Guy can't get the edge on the alien Visitor. His punches aren't hurting it. The Visitor gets alot of damage on Good/Bad Guy by blasting laser beams in his face after the boy says he can make a comeback. In the end, Good/Bad Guy can't take it anymore and turns into his angry form and pummels The Visitor so hard that he can make a quick and shocking pin for the Dexteras! Match 4 : James Montgomery Flag (DEX) vs Carsen Lotte (DEX) The Pride of America is in a stake when James, the prideful America fights the Terrorist, Carsen Lotte Lotte hits hard to James in the first round, but James reversed it with some Fast-bashing move and rendering Carsen stunned. Mugsy cheats and helps Lotte by giving a henchmen to him and knocking out the Ref with sleep-spray. In the round 2, James pummeled by them but able to make a short work on them by some of Fast-hitting attacks. Lotte pummels James with a Tire Iron, but James takes the win when one after another Lotte's attacks is blocked! Match 5 : Dexstar (DEX) vs. Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) Dexstar is in his first match against evil gangster Mugsy Thumbscrew. Dexstar lands some hard hits, but Mugsy counters with some hench men to beat up Dexstar. Eventually, Dexstar is able o defeat the henchmen and it starts getting even. Mugsy tries to finish Dexstar with the Mugsy Iron Whacker, but Dexstar proves his toughness by surviving the attack easily and then use his Star Beam to KO the gangster! Match 6: The PanTher (SIN) vs. Dark Beam (DEX) The champion from last season is back to battle new Dextera Dark Beam. Dark Beam kills the lights and immerges as a bloodhound and turns to attack the referee. Vini sees what is going on and is mad. Dark Beam activates the dark bomb of defeat and gets disqualified and gives a win to the sinistras. *Match 7: Planetary M-Hunter(SIN) Vs. Hometown Huck(DEX) The New Planetary Hunter Makes His Debut Against Fan Favorite Hometown Huck.In Round 1,Hunter Makes Huck Mad By Burning The Dexteras Locker Room,SO He Goes All Mad And Loses Round 1.In Round 2, Huck Uses The Huston Huckster,But Hunter Didnt Feel A Thing As Huck Gets Caught In A Trap. *Match 8: Dawson LeDeuce (SIN) vs Jaded Just (DEX) A Tennis player against the Law?! Dawson doesn't start too well when the Dextera lawyer objects his every move and inflicts some major damage. But Dawson's not giving up easily. Jaded keeps up the attack, expecting Dawson to whip out Leonie (his lucky first tennis racquet) but gets a surprise when the tennis star has a new lucky racquet, Winston, with whom he whips Jaded into shape. Too out of it to fight back, Jaded ends up pinned. Hopefully the Sinistra win teaches her not to underestimate Dawson LewDeuce! *Match 9: Winter (DEX) vs The Cheetah (SIN) The coldest of the Annum family faces off against the sneaky wildcat. Cheetah uses every trick and scheme at her disposal but Winter counters every one with his use and control of the winter wind. Cue Fuego to try and turn up the heat on the Dextera but Winter pulls a trick of his own, allowing Fuego to touch him when the Annum's glove is taking off, freezing the Sinistra on the spot. Turning his attention to Cheetah again, the two wrestlers continue to exchange hits before Winter unleashes Icicle Wrath to pin his Sinistra opponent and win it for the Dexteras. *Match: 10: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Corbata (SIN) Dextera' newest sports star plays the game freak Corbata. Athletic Luke seems to have the upper hand at the end of Round 1. But in Round 2, Corbata uses a machine from Bucks Gazillion that brings virtual tennis players from video games to come out and attack Luke. To make matters worse, Corbata is controlling them with his own game controller. The virtual athletes however still don't have the strength and speed to match Luke. In the final round, Corbata uses the Cheat Code and also adds an extra button t it that makes exploding tennis balls at Athletic Luke. Luke, however, hits them back at Corbata and exploded him, allowing Athletic Luke to take home the win! *Match 11: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Bucks Gazillion (SIN) Even with a win under his belt against The Visitor, Good/Bad Guy doesn't really stand a chance against millionare mastermind Bucks Gazillion. Good/Bad Guy is able to land some hard hits on Bucks in the first round, but Bucks hits harder. In the Second Round, Bucks gets Steve to enter the ring, but he is knocked out quickly by Good/Bad Guy. Good/Bad Guy is in deep trouble in the final round when Bucks gets Steve to drop cash on the 12-year old. However, Good/Bad Guy dodges and then says chjeaters make him mad. He uses is Anger Transformation, sending Bucks down to the ground! *Match 12: Dexstar (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) It's the new Dextera Dexstar vs. the old Egyptian Queen Nefercreepy as they play eachother in a match of the ages. They both land some hard hits, until Queen Nefercreepy drops a pyramid on Dexstar and takes the first round. In the Second Round, Dexstar has the lead, so she sends a sandstorm to Dexstar. But it doesn't hurt him, so Bucks Gazillion drops a giant anvil on Dexstar, who loses the second round. Things don't look to good for Dexstar when Queen Nefercreepy drops yet another pyramid on Dexstar. But Dexstar breaks free and uses a new move, the Star Food Smell, to win the match! *Match 13: Ice Skater Phyllis (SIN) vs. Dexstar (DEX) Dexstar is on the road and is fighting Phil's evil older sister. Dextar brings the fire to the ring to melt Phyllis buts gets frozen in a block of ice and struggles to get out. Bucks is not letting a hopless Dextera win, so he gives Phyllis new skates and she skates up a blizzard and well pins Dexstar *Match 14: Dark Beam (SIN) vs. Big Star (DEX) We had gotten word that Dark Beam is actually a Sinistras. Now hes up against The Big TIme's younger cousin Big Star dressed as a man with a suit. Big Star throws building blocks at Dark Beam, but Dark Beam is not eeven getting hurt a bit.Dark Beam uleashes the Dark Doser and almost pins Big Star until he takes off the suit. The audience was disgusted and Dark Beam pinned Big Star. Big Star unfortunatly quits wrestling and goes back to bugging the Big Time. *Match 15: Good/Bad Guy (DEX) vs. Ice Skater Phyllis (SIN) Good/bad Guy is furious that Ice Skater Phyllis beat Dexstar, because they're technically brothers (his mom found him when he fell from the sky. So he challenges Ice Skater Phyllis. Ice Skater Phyllis trys dodging his attacks with her skates, but eventually Good/Bad Guy punces her real hard. In thenext round, Ice Skater Phyllis tries grabbing her skates and slasingthem at Good/Bad Guy. Things aren't looking too good, which makes Good/Bad Guy turn into his angry form. Ice Skater Phyllis tries making a blizzard with her skates, but the Angry Form has alot more endurance than normal Good/Bad Guy would. Ice Skater Phyllis is down, and the dexteras bring home a win! Match 16: Planetary Pluto(SIN) Vs. Good/Bad Guy(DEX) In Round 1,Pluto Dodges Good/Bad Guy And The Dextera Starts To Get Mad.In Round 2,Pluto Uses The Pluto Plaque,But Good/Bad Guy Resisted Everything Pluto Throws At Him,But Pluto Then Calls In The Planetaries And The Dexteras Lose. Match 17: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Planetary Pluto (SIN) Athletic Luke creams Planetary Pluto in the first round. He is angry as heck about how a stupid Sinistra would beat his brother Good/Bad Guy. In Round 2, Pluto uses the Pluto Plaque, but Athletic Luke dodges it. Pluto then sends a piece of a comet at Luke, but Luke hits it back with his racket. Planetary Pluto is stunned, and Athletic Luke uses his signature attack, the Sporty Luke to win the match for the Mighty Dexteras! Match 18: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Dawson LeDeuce (SIN) It's a match of 2 great Tennis players, Athletic Luke (you can guess by the name) and Dawson LeDeuce. LeDeuce serves a bomb at Luke, but Luke returns it and blows up his opponent. Athletic Luke smashes him against the ropes to win Round 1. In the next round, LeDeuce puts up a tennis net and draws a court on the ground. He then hits another bomb at Luke and it almost becomes a tennis match. Both wrestlers, beat up by all the bombs, start hitting each other in Round 3. Luke then finishes him off with the Sporty Luke, proving himself the better athlete and making him win. Match 19: Jackpot Jake(DEX) Vs. The Big Time(SIN) In Round 1,The Big Time Starts Off Good,But Loses His Lead When Jackpot Gives Him A Winning Lottery Ticket.In Round 2,Jake Is Struke By The Time Bomb,And The Dexteras Feel Defeated.Though,It Was A Surprise When Chester Comes Back To The TWF And He Pins The Big Time For Jake. Match 20: Chester,The GS Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary M-Skull And Hunter(SIN) Chester Challenges Two Sinisteras To Show He Doesnt Need Help From The Dexteras To Win A Match.In Round 1,Skull Handles Chester While Hunter Makes A Trap.Chester Winks His Eye And A Giant Car Falls On Skull.In Round 2, Hunter Activates His Traps And Chester Gets Hit By A Chair,A Rubber Chicken(LOLZ) And An Anvil.As The Dexteras Enter The RIng To Help,They Get Caught In A Trap Chester Set To Asure No Interuptions.Chester Gets Up And Throws The Anvil Back At Hunter To Win. Match 21: The PanTher (SIN) Vs. Mr. Extremo (DEX) The PanTher is back in the ring and means buisness. Now as almost the new Sinistra Leader he goes up agaanst his biggest challenge yet maybe, Mr. Extremo. Extremo, dumps a bucket of paint all over The PanTher and says that he is a big fat hen, but the audiences boos Extremo. Round 3 gets on your way and Extremo ripped of The PanTher's fur and gets pinned by The PanTher. What an evening all around Match 22: The PanTher (SIN) Vs. Wasabi (DEX) Wasabi is in for it now and The PanTher is still angry at Extremo. The PanTher has a brilliant mi9nd, so he foils Wasabi's rhyming making her confused. In round two, she tells him The Best Poem Ever, but still thanks to Extremo for ticking The PanTher off, he tells the world what she said. Pinky faints. Wasabi is stil loved by the audience and cheer her on. But The PanTher's fans grow and gives The PanTher strengh to do The Twister Tundra Alley. Match 23: The PanTher & Comet Blue (SIN) Vs. Vini Vidni Victory & Hometown Huck The Royal Thuumble Of The Century is here and now! In the first round Vini goes up against The PanTher and is not doing so well. Vini tries and tries but never seems to hit The PanTher, so htags in huck and Huck is even having a hardtime. Comet Blue calls in for some Planetary help and sees that nobody is coming. Bucks is not happy about this. The PanTher has just the time he and Blue ned to pin the mighty heroes. Match 24: Athletic Luke (DEX) vs. Senator Skull (SIN) The athletic new addition to Dexteras finds himself matched up against the leader of the evil Sinistras. Things are looking good for the Sinistras at the end of Round 1 as Senator Skull uses clones of Cheeko Rojo to help him by throwing 10 chairs at a time. In Round 2, Athletic Luke starts to even up the score by using sports skills to dodge and attack Senator Skull. In the final round, Senator Skull uses the Skull's Revenge Shocker, but while being shocked, Luke breaks free. Athletic Luke then uses the Sporty Luke to win the match. Match 25: Chester,The GS Host(DEX) Vs. Comet Blue(SIN) Champion Chester Faces Off With Mean Dude,Comet Blue!In round 1,Comet Unleashes His Fury By Hitting Chester With A Torch. In Round 2,Comet Blows A Whistle To Call On All The Planetaries,But Nobody Comes.Meanwhile,In The Locker Room,The Planetaries Are Having A Fierce Brawl With The Dexteras.Then,The Battle Goes Into The Arena And Its The Biggest Thumble In TWF History.Eventually,Comet And The Other Planetaries Are Defeated. Match 26:Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Evil Ira(SIN) The Trickster Sinistera Faces The Modest Dextera.In Round 1,Ira Makes 28 Rubber Chickens Drop On Mini Man(LOLZ) But Mini Man Evades And Slams Ira To The Mat. In Round 2,Ira Uses The Evil Eye,But Chester Gives Mini Man A Cheeseburger,Making Him Get Out Of The Trance,And End The Match. Match 27: Mini Man And Chester,The GS Host(DEX) Vs. Itsy Bitsy And The Big Time(SIN) Mini Man Starts Round 1 With A Blow Torch!Itsy Bitsy Couldnt Take the Heat,And Was Knocked Out.The Big Time Pulls His Mask Off To Reveal Hes N FUEGO!The Big Time Is Really On The Sidelines.N Fuego Stood Up To The Heat,And Pinned Mini Man.In Round 2,Chester Gets Hit By The Forbidden Dance,But Manages To Live,And Pins N Fuego.The Dexteras Celebrated Too Soon,For Chester Pinned N FUEGO,Not The Big Time.The Big Time Enters The Arena And Uses The Time Bomb On The Tired Chester.As the Big Time Is About To Pin Chester,Vini Gets In The Ring And Helps Chester Win. Match 28: The Mad Twitcher(SIN) Vs. Chester,The Gameshow Host(DEX) The All Star Chester Squares Off With The Sinistera With A Twitch Problem.In Round 1,Chester Tries To Land Blows On The Mad Twitcher,But Twicher Cant Keep Still Because Of His Twitching Sickness.In Round 2,Chester Winks His Eye At The Audience,And A Car Drops On Twitcher.But It Misses And Chester Decides To Hit Him Onto The Mat,But Pays Dearly When The Mad Twitcher Has A Twitch Attack.At The End,The Sinisteras Celebrate The Downfall Of Their Worst Enemy. Match 29: The Mad Twitcher(SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Mini Man Isnt Happy That Twitcher Ruined Chesters Winning Streak.In Round 1,Twitcher Starts Twitching To Dodge Mini,And Stops To Hit Him Rapidly.In Round 2,Mini Man Uses The Shooting Star,But Twitcher Counters With A Twitch Attack,Winning For The Sinisteras Match 30: The Disrespecter (SIN) vs. James Montgomery Flag (DEX) The patriotic Dextera James Montgomery Flag is up against the sneaky Disrespecter. James comes strong, but The Disrespecter transforms into his second form quickly and gives James a taste of pie. James is in trouble, but his new found strength helps him come back, but too soon as The Disrespecter finishs James Montgomery Flag with the Secret Button.